zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap5
'Chapter 5: Fate, and true love' In all, a whole month has passed since Suzuka showed up in the past. Already one person, Siesta, knew of her lineage. That was not something to worry about, as Siesta had kept her word and not told anybody what she knew and foreseen. Or so she let on.... "You wanted to see me headmaster?" Suzuka said as she walked into Osmonds office, where Siesta and Julio were both present also "Indeed I did Ms. Hiraga." said Osmond, and Julio didn't look a bit surprised, but Suzuka was "You told them?" Suzuka demanded to Siesta "You promised you wouldn't tell anybody." "They tricked me and wormed it out of me." said Siesta "But maybe it's a good thing we have two more people who know." "How do you figure that?" "Maybe it is," said Julio "because ever since you told her, you've been avoiding everyone and leaving the school for days at a time. Why did you tell her if you didn't want anyone to know?" "Siesta busted me. And I'm glad she did because, I have been so focused on defeating Omeggadon and preventing the Rise of Hogaria, that I had completely forgotten about me." "Why do you sound worried?" Osmond asked "Because I did the math. Next month, is my conception date." "Next month?!" the three asked perplexed "That's right. And that's where I've been when I leave. Fortune tellers, soothsayers, they all say the same thing. If my parents don't get together, and I mean 'get together' and 'do it', within the next six or seven weeks, I won't be born. Which means I will have never come back from the future, and this whole nightmare will just repeat itself. Now if that will be all?" she turned to leave "That reminds me," said Julio "Siesta, didn't you say you saw a Guiche Jr. in your vision as well?" "I did." said Siesta "He was almost as cute as his father." "Um... How cute was he?" Suzuka asked with her hand on the door handle "Why do you want to know?" "It's nothing. Never mind." Suzuka said after a pause "Can't say because of future consequences?" Osmond asked "No." Suzuka replied "That's not it at all." left and closed the door behind her "What was that about?" Julio asked with a strange look and Siesta shrugged Suzuka made her way back to her room and collapsed on her bed, with a feeling of pain deep in her heart. "Guiche." she said to herself with tears in her eyes. She then had a flashback about events that happened in her time One summers morning on a hill near the academy in Suzuka's time "It's nice that we can spend time together like this." said Suzuka "With the war against Omeggadon going on, it hardly ever happens." "I agree." said the 16 year-old blond boy next to her that was Guiche Gramont Jr. "It's very nice that I can be with you Miss Hiraga." "Guiche, how many times must I ask you to call me Suzuka?" "At least once more, as always." "He he he, you never change." "Miss Hiraga! Mister Gramont!" said a soilder running up behind them "The headmaster wants to see you two." A few minutes later in Osmonds office. "What did you need to see us about Principle?" Suzuka asked "I'm afraid I have troubling news." said Osmond "Your parents, and Guiche Jr.'s, were killed in the latest battle." Both Suzuka's and Guiche's eyes widened with shock. Suzuka the proceeded to cry on Guiche's shoulder while he questioned Osmond further "How did this happen?" he asked "As I said, they perished in the latest battle. We believe that they and their forces walked into one of Omeggadons traps." "Curse Omeggadon, and his Hogarian Empire." said the General in the room "I share your anger and sorrow." said Henrietta, who just walked into the room "Aunt Henrietta!" said Suzuka as she ran, still crying, into Henrietta's arms "You have my deepest sympathies, both of you." said Henrietta as she started to cry "After all... they were... my friends... too..." she broke down completely A few days later: Suzuka was sitting on top of the same hill they were on the day they were told their parents were gone. "Suzuka!" Guiche called walking up to her "You didn't come to the funeral?" "I couldn't face it." Suzuka replied "Funny, I couldn't either, but I went anyways." He sat down next to Suzuka and put his arm around her "I felt I should pay my last respects to my parents, and yours as well. You're not crying anymore." "For some reason, I can't." She stood up "Suzuka?" "Finally calling me by my first name are you?" she paused "Guiche, I've made a decision... I'm going to the front lines." "Huh?" Guiche Jr. exclaimed getting up in surprise "First my aunt Eléonore, now our parents." said Suzuka "I have to avenge them." "You're going to the war? To fight Omeggadons empire?" Guiche asked in surpirse "That's right. Don't try to stop me." Guiche Jr. put his hands on Suzuka's shoulders "Are you kidding? I'm coming with you." "Oh Guiche." she put her hands on Guiche's "Thank you." A few days after that, they went to the front lines. Their destination was war-torn Gallia, near the place where Princess Charlotte (alias Tabitha) was taking charge in retaking the Royal Palace from Hogaria. "This is it." said Suzuka as they got off the wagon at their destination. "I expect them to send us into the fight within the next few days." said Guiche as a Gallia soldier came over to them "Are you the two mages from the Tristain Magic Academy?" Both Suzuka and Guiche nodded "Good, because Princess Charlotte and General Kirche want to see you." They were led to the War room in the Continental Army HQ. "Suzuka!" said Kirche when they entered and Kirche hugged her tightly "Long time no see. How have you been?" She let Suzuka go but put her hands on her shoulders "Listen, I heard about your parents. I'm so, so sorry." "Don't worry about it." "Enough." said Charlotte "Princess Charlotte de Gallia." said Guiche as he bowed "Guiche de Gramont Jr., and Suzuka de vi Hiraga, at your service. An honor to make your acquaintance." Suzuka bowed too "Pleasure. Down to business." "Oh Charlotte, you're no fun at all." said Kirche as Suzuka and Guiche got up, and Charlotte beckoned them over to a map of the Gallia Capital City "We will take palace by flanking behind." Charlotte explained shortly "You two will lead. Mrs. Colbert and I will distract with frontal attack." "Understood Your Highness." said Guiche "SKELETORS!" a soldier yelled as he ran in "What?" Charlotte asked "The Skeletors are launching an attack!" "Plan will wait. Repel attack first." Charlotte ordered "Understood!" Suzuka and Guiche Jr. said in sync The fight lasted just over two hours. During the fray, Suzuka got separated from Guiche. After much struggle, the enemy was turned away. Once the attack was over it started to rain, and Suzuka went looking for Guiche, but got more than she bargained for. "Guiche!" Suzuka called "Guiche where are you?" "Suzuka!" Kirche called from less than a block away. She and a few soldiers were kneeling down next to something "Suzuka, get over here!" "What's this abou..." she stopped mid-sentence when she got close enough to see what Kirche was kneeling next to, it was Guiche. He was stabbed through the heart, and was just barely alive. Suzuka keeled down next to him too, and grabbed his right hand "Guiche, no. Guiche please don't die, you can't die on me like this." "Suzuka?" Guiche said weakly as he opened his eyes "Suzuka, I'm glad... to see you." "Please hold on. You're going to be OK, you have to be." Suzuka said fast as tears filled her eyes "Suzuka... could you please tell Princess Charlotte... I'm sorry I couldn't be of use to her." "Guiche please don't talk like that. You can't die. Guiche look at me. You need to stay with me, you need to stay with me. Guiche I love you, and I need you. You need stay with me please, I love you!" Suzuka said desperately. These were words she never had the courage to say before now "I know..." said Guiche, tears filling his eyes too "I love you too... Suzuka." using what strength he had left, he sat up, and pulled Suzuka to him, and kissed her on the lips: Their first kiss. "Always...." he said once they broke apart "Now, and for eternity" he then fell back to the ground, and didn't move again. "Guiche?" Suzuka said still holding his hand, she then realized what just happened "Guiche no. Don't go. Don't go! Don't GO! DON'T GOOOOOOO!" "That's enough." said a soldier next to them "He's dead. "Suzuka, I'm so sorry." Kirche said with tears in her eyes "Guiche." Suzuka said weakly as she placed her head on his chest. She couldn't hear a heartbeat "Please don't leave me." Suzuka's flashback ended. She was back in her room in the past. "Guiche." Suzuka said to herself "I will change the future, and then you and I can be together again." She then took out a pendant that Guiche had given her for her 13th birthday. She closed her hands together in a sort of prayer, with the pendant in between her hands. Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content Voice from the Future Chapter 4: Premonitions, and true courage << >> Chapter 6: Rise to action: Mission to Germania Category:Chapters